1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a form of herpesvirus particle for use in vaccination and to vaccines containing it.
2. Description of the Related Art
In infectious virions of herpes simplex virus, the virus DNA is contained in an icosahedral nucleocapsid that is in turn enclosed by an amorphous proteinaceous tegument and a glycoprotein-containing envelope (Dargan, 1986).